paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save a Walrus/Pups Save Wally
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Save a Walrus/Pups Save Wally" Review Title Card: A generic Zuma title card. Analysis: Makes sense with the title. Scene 1: The pups are cleaning the beach, as Rubble throws a small bucket into a recycling bin. A crab was in that bucket, so it moves to a can, which Zuma then moves, so the crab is left with no where to hide. Skye says that it’s the best Adventure Day Beach Clean Up Day Yet. There was an apparent storm that blew over the recycling bins, hence why they are cleaning up. The Mayor says that the best cleaner gets a bone, which all the pups practically sober over. Marshall says that he wants that bone, as Chase jumps on the bin that he was moving. They then spot a pile of trash, and race over to it, but Chase stops as he sees the crab on the ground, but Marshall pushes into them, sending both pups crashing to the ground. Rubble then picks up the trash with his shovel. Captain Turbot and Wally are cleaning trash out of the water. Wally grabs a bottle out of the ground, and balances it on his nose before giving it to the Captain. The Captain gives Wally a clam, as Wally does tricks to get more clams. As Wally holds his breath under the water, he doesn’t come back up, worrying the Captain. The Captain then sees Wally trapped by some net at the bottom of the Bay. He then tells Wally that he’ll call for help. Ryder is putting the recycling bins into Rocky’s truck, as he gets a call from Captain Turbot, who assesses the situation with Wally to Ryder. He says that walruses can hold their breath for a while, but not forever. Ryder then calls the pups to the Lookout. The screen breaks into 4 parts, as Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall all acknowledge their tags going off. Marshall is grabbing a bottle from a Lifeguard tower, but falls off the ladder, and gets a megaphone stuck on his backside, but shakes it off, and gets it stuck on his head. The pups all run into the Elevator, but here comes Marshall, running into the Elevator, crashing into Chase, and getting the megaphone unstuck. He says “Hey, it’s not so crowded up here.” He says that while on top of Chase. It wasn’t that funny. Analysis: **, Usually the first scene is the best. There were some funny moments, but the Elevator crash was very mediocre. Marshall and Chase racing after trash was cool, it was as if they were competing. The story arch is mediocre, and there weren’t many great lines given. Lookout: The clip of Captain Turbot saying that walruses can’t hold their breath forever is shown, and the pups gasp. Zuma is needed to use his scuba gear to dive underwater to find Wally. Chase is needed to use his winch incase they need to pull Wally out of the water. All the other pups are to continue the cleanup. Scene 2: Chase goes to the beach, as Ryder and Zuma go to Captain Turbot’s boat. The Captain is happy that they got to the beach so fast. Ryder and Zuma dive under the water, and almost immediately find Wally. Ryder tries to move the net, but to no avail. They notice that the net is stuck on an anchor, as Ryder pulls it off. A whale then comes over. Zuma gives Wally his rebreather temporarily. Zuma takes his rebreather back as him and Ryder push Wally up to the surface. Analysis: ***, It gets 3 stars because the sequencing was so cool. Everything just pieced together very well. There’s not much else to say about it. Scene 3: The Captain is hoping that Wally will make it to the surface. Wally, Ryder, and Zuma make it to the surface, as the Captain does a dance that was awesome. Zuma says “Wally is too twisted up in this old fishing net. I can’t get the dude loose!” The line delivery was good on that one. Ryder suggests using Chase’s winch so they can pull Wally to shore. Zuma goes over to Chase to tell him to send his winch over to him so he can pull it over to the boar. Analysis: **1/2, Average scene, with good sequencing. The Captain’s dance and Zuma’s line were good, increasing the rating of the scene greatly. Scene 4: Zuma pulls Chase’s winch to Ryder, as Wally soon falls under the water, but Ryder puts the winch on him before he can sink anymore. Chase uses his winch to pull Wally to shore, as Zuma and Ryder push him. The Captain embraces them The Captain is using a little raft to get to shore. I thought that was funny. The Captain then goes over to hug Wally, as they both fall into the water together. He thanks Ryder, as Ryder says his line he says every episode. Analysis: **1/4, Average scene, but when the Captain and Wally first saw each other on the beach, I thought that was funny. Scene 5: Rocky is using his pincers to clean the beach, as Ryder and the pups come back from their save. Rocky shows Ryder the 16 recycle bins they managed to fill with trash. The other pups show up, as well as the Mayor, who is preparing to give the bone to the hardest working pup. The pups are all embracing the smell of the bone. I thought that was done well. Analysis: **3/4, I really like the part where the pups were enjoying the smell of that bone. Other than that, nothing else of importance happened. Scene 6: The Mayor throws the bone to Marshall, as the other pups whimper, but get treats of their own. Marshall's licking was very awkward. The pups are playing volleyball with the Captain, Wally, and the Mayor. Wally hits the Volleyball over the net, and scores, as the Captain embraces him and the pups laugh. That ends the episode. Analysis: **1/4, Makes sense that they would showcase Wally at the end of the episode as this episode was about him. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5 out of 10. There were a few things I liked in this episode, but nothing over the top happened that if you have never watched this episode, you're not missing much. For any specifics, read above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Zuma - First responder and gave a couple of good lines. 2. Wally - First episode that he played an important role in. 3. Ryder - Was average this whole episode. Here to fill a spot. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.625 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode